Videoconferencing units are complex devices, requiring complicated functions to operate. Therefore, videoconferencing vendors create special remote controls and menus to operate the units, but these can be hard to learn and use. This is especially true when the unit has several functional capabilities.
Additionally, good quality microphone pickup in a videoconference requires the participants to be no more than 3-feet from the microphones. Therefore, videoconferencing vendors provide special microphones for placement on tables near the participants in a conference room. The microphones often have wires that can get in the way. As a solution, wireless microphones are available for videoconferencing systems, but they need to be repeatedly recharged if used often, which can be inconvenient.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.